


Date Night

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: Our Gotham, Nots Yours [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Date Night, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Nygmobblepot, OGNY, Our Gotham Nots Yours AU, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Celebrating their one week anniversary is a very special time for the happy couple and Edward goes above and beyond to make sure everything is perfect.





	

The last few days had been a beautiful blur of passionate nights, long talks, and laughter. Edward could never remember having been so happy. They had scarcely left home, barely out of sight from one another for more than a few moments. But Edward had decided that his new lover was deserving of something a little special tonight. It was, after all, their one week anniversary. Ed had planned out every detail, even helping dress Oswald into one of Ed’s favorite suits, the one with the purple brocade that flattered his eyes, and whisked him away to one of the finest restaurants in all of Gotham.

It was easy enough to get reservations; being the Chief of Staff for the mayor of Gotham certainly had its perks. But Ed had gone one step further; he had made sure that they would have their privacy and he had booked out the entire restaurant. There would not be another soul there, only the two of them and the very cooperative staff; and a small entourage of Oswald’s men who followed him everywhere. But other than that, just the two of them!

Things had been better than Oswald could have possibly imagined lately. He and Ed had been attached at the hip and he loved every second of it. Even the few times they had to attend events in the city, they still remained glued to each other. This was all very new to Oswald, never really having been in a relationship before, but he couldn’t be any happier if he had tried. 

After most of their nights had been spent together in the mansion, Oswald couldn’t help but be incredibly curious what exactly it was that Ed had planned for them this evening. His lover had gone to great lengths to keep it hidden, Oswald having poked around his desk for clues while Ed was in the shower, coming up with nothing. He got ready, letting Ed pick his suit as always, all smiles at his choice. He knew exactly why he had picked it. 

Edward was nearly giddy with excitement as they finally arrived and entered the restaurant, looking around to make sure everything he had instructed the staff to do was in place.

Candles? Lit and glowing. Champagne? On ice and waiting. Roses? Scattered at their feet, leading a path to their table. Ed had left nothing to chance and had given extremely specific instructions to the staff and made clear that consequences would be quite dire if they failed. God help them if they messed this up. Fortunately, it seemed everything was as he had requested. A lone waiter bowed his head respectfully towards them as they approached.

Oswald’s jaw dropped, looking around in awe. Ed had clearly gone to a lot of trouble to make sure their little date was perfect. “Ed… this is… how did you…” He fought to find words. “This is incredible.” He was taking it all in, his heart pounding hard in his chest. No one had ever done something like this for him before, he still could hardly believe it was all for him. 

Ed was so excited, leading him over to their table. He pulled out a chair for Oswald, nearly gushing, “What do the poor have, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you will die?”

Oswald took his seat and smiled wide at the riddle, taking a sip of the champagne once his glass had been filled by the attentive waiter. “Nothing,” he replied without having to give it a second thought, “You’re no longer standing too close,” he teased, knowing his own first words to Ed hadn’t been the nicest. 

Edward was not known for showing his feelings; even as he and Oswald had grown so close, it was still hard to express himself. But tonight, seeing his lover completely blown away from his surprise, he was all smiles. Everything was going so well and he was so happy to have his efforts so appreciated. Such a romantic at heart, Ed was. He raised his own glass as it was filled, absolutely delighted Oswald remembered the riddle. Even though their first encounter hadn’t been exactly kind, Ed had found it thrilling. 

“I will stand where ever you would like me to,” Ed chuckled, lightly toasting his glass against Oswald’s. “I knew that day that you would achieve great things. I had never met anyone so dangerous, so exciting! Such humble beginnings, for both of us, and here we are now.”

Oswald loved this side of Ed. For being so guarded and stoic, when it came to romantic things, Ed was an entirely different person. He was like something out of a romance novel. Edward went well past above and beyond, to the point Oswald actually pinched himself to make sure this was all real.

“I wouldn’t have you stand anywhere but by my side ever again,” Oswald said softly. No one, aside from his mother, had ever believed in him the way Ed did. He recalled when he had been wounded and Edward had nursed him back to health. God, he had almost called it quits, his kingdom in ruins, he was a wanted man and he was ready to leave Gotham forever.

But Ed wouldn’t allow it. Ed built him back up and put him on the right track to regain power. “You were like a puppy back then who had gotten his first taste of murder,” Oswald recalled, laughing softly. “You were so persistent on not letting me quit or leave the city that night. I never did properly thank you for that. I would most certainly not be where I am today without you, my dear Mr. Nygma.”

“Nor I, without you, my dear Mr. Cobblepot,” Ed said with a grin. “There is no need to thank me! It would have been like Picasso breaking his brushes if you had quit. You were, and have always been, an artist. I couldn’t let you turn your back on all of your potential. You are meant to be mighty and rule above others, Oswald.”

Oswald took another sip of his champagne, taking in the sight of how gorgeous Ed looked with the candlelight lighting his face, highlighting those perfectly sculpted cheekbones. He realized his cheeks were flushed, saying sweetly, “This really is quite lovely, Ed. Thank you.”

As that blush crept across Oswald’s face, Edward couldn’t resist to reach out and touch him. “Anything for you.” He rested his hand on top of the other’s, a slender thumb lightly tracing over Oswald’s knuckles. He remembered that first night together well; bathing him, dressing all of his wounds, and putting him in a pair of his own pajamas. He recalled how little Oswald seemed, the pajamas far too large for him. So little, but so much power. He had worshipped him even then. He’d had no idea that his devotion could have ever carried them so far. 

Oswald was bright red, that shy smile on his face, shaking his head a little bit. Ed flattered him more than just about anyone, save for maybe his mother. He always knew just what to say to make Oswald a blushing mess. “I certainly could not have made it this far without you, Ed. You’ve always had far more confidence in me than I’ve ever had in myself, and I have self-confidence aplenty.”

“You’re absolutely amazing, Oswald,” Ed assured him. When the champagne in their glasses got low, the waiter was more than eager to come over and refill them again. The man’s hands were shaking ever so slightly as he poured, trying to smile, but it was obvious he was very nervous.

Light piano music began to fill the air, both the piano player and waiter exchanging worried looks. They both clearly understood what would happen if this evening did go as planned for their dear Mayor and his Chief of Staff.

“Oh my, you must have given them a reason to fear screwing up,” Oswald chuckled, admiring the fear he saw in their waiter as he sipped at his newly filled glass. He sighed happily, enjoying the beautiful music. Everything was so wonderful. “You didn’t have to go to such lengths for me, though I very much appreciate it.”

“I may not be quite the ‘artist’ you are just yet, but I do have my ways. I made sure that the staff understood that there would be consequences.” Edward’s smile was dark for a moment. “This night is too important to me and you deserve nothing less than absolute perfection.”

Oswald couldn’t help the excitement that stirred in the pit of his stomach at that dark smile on Ed’s face, raising an eyebrow, always impressed with the other’s ability to intimidate. “I would certainly hope for their sake that this evening turns out exactly as you had planned.” 

“I do, as well,” Edward said with a sly smirk. “Now! Name absolutely anything you want to eat. The chef will prepare anything at all. I made sure of it. I didn’t know what you would like so there are actually four chefs, all different specialties, so! Name anything at all. Anything you want.” 

Oswald chuckled, smiling ear to ear as Ed told him he could have anything he could possibly want. He remembered back to the first time they had sat down and had dinner together when Edward had been taking care of him. "Sweet and sour chicken and veggie lo mein sounds lovely,“ he suggested, hoping Ed also remembered their first meal together. 

Ed was delighted to hear Oswald’s order, laughing as he ordered the same. The waiter quickly disappeared to the kitchen with their order. His head was already feeling light from suckling down the champagne so quickly, sighing happily, “I needed to thank you; for everything you’ve done for me. You freed me, you’ve taught me so much, you brought me into your home, and shown me affections I could never imagine.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Ed. Believe me, you’re a genius. Hands down the smartest man I have ever met. I have had just as much to learn from you. I admire your ability to keep your composure in almost any situation. Oh, but when you can no longer maintain that composure…” Oswald grinned. “What a rush it is to watch.”

Edward smiled at the compliments, it was part of why he cared for the other man so much. To have his intellect recognized and respected by someone he thought so highly of was so very flattering. “Thank you, Oswald. That means so much to me… And that’s part of why I arranged for this special evening. I… There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you, something very important."

Oswald was on the edge of his seat as Ed spoke, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He gave the other’s hand a little squeeze, downing the rest of his champagne excitedly. Oswald had no problem telling Ed exactly how he felt now that everything was all out in the open. He loved him, madly and truly, and Edward knew it. But Ed hadn’t said those words back quite yet, though he had certainly shown it more than once through his actions. Was this it? Was he finally going to say it?

Ed cleared his throat, taking another deep sip of champagne for courage. “What I’m trying to say is…” He was going to continue but there, a noise that threatened to ruin the perfect evening; the pianist flubbed a few keys. He was quite nervous, understandably. The discord lasted only a moment, but it was enough for Edward’s eyes to fire up, glaring across the room at the musician. God help him if he screwed up again. 

Oswald gave his lover’s hand a reassuring little squeeze, although he was glaring daggers at the pianist as well, his thumb tracing along the underside of Ed’s palm. “Please, Ed, do continue,” he encouraged, hoping that the mistake hadn’t ruined his chances of hearing those three little words this evening. 

Edward quickly returned his attention to Oswald, his momentary rage distracted. He smiled softly, feeling his pulse rising when Oswald squeezed his hand. He had never loved someone so much, the words were right there on the tip of his tongue. He just had to say them out loud.

The waiter had returned and quickly refilled their glasses, trying to keep them topped off and both guests happy. He backed away quickly, watching the pianist with worried eyes as he continued playing with shaking fingers. The clumsy music could even be heard back in the kitchen, the chefs all taking bets on how long the poor musician was going to last like this. One or two notes continued to falter, and the waiter grimaced. This would not end well.

“What I’m trying to say, Oswald,” Edward began again. “Is that I…” Each off key note was like a slam to the side of his head. His face was noticeably twitching, his pulse going ever higher. His vision was starting to get cloudy.

Oswald felt a flutter in his chest once more as Ed almost got the words out again, the pianist’s shaking fingers ruining it once again. He was starting to get angry. It wouldn’t have normally bothered him one bit, but it was getting to Edward and stopping him from letting out what he had to say. Oswald knew that nervous search for words all too well. He himself had taken weeks to get it out. Well, a few weeks and a murder.

When the pianist’s fingers slipped once more, Ed decided it would be the final time. He couldn’t stand it any longer. This night was supposed to be perfect. He would make it fucking perfect even if he had to rip every soul in here apart. Edward’s voice was low, teeth gritted as he said, “Excuse me for a moment, Mr. Cobblepot. It seems I didn’t make myself completely clear to all the staff.” He rose from the table, releasing Oswald’s hand but not before laying a hot and breathless kiss upon it.

Oswald saw that switch flip as the look on Ed’s face completely changed, seeing that dark glint in his eye and those gritted teeth. “Please do go make yourself clear,” he encouraged, smiling at the kiss and eagerly downing his champagne.

There was a soft singing of steel; the knife from Edward’s side of the table. Blade in hand, he stalked towards the piano, his lanky body shaking with rage.

Oswald felt that familiar excitement rise in the pit of his stomach as Ed moved across the room, eyes following him like a hawk. He eagerly awaited to see exactly what it was Ed would do, honestly already half hard at the sight of his lover stalking over to that poor pianist. He snapped his fingers at the waiter, motioning to his empty glass with a ‘guess you wanna die, too’ look on his face. Once his glass was filled, he turned his chair to watch, taking a long sip of the champagne, excited and waiting.

It was all very funny in a way. It had only been moments ago when Oswald had commented on Edward’s stoic composure; and the thrill of watching it crumble away. Ed hadn’t intended to give his lover both dinner and a show, but a show he was going to get. 

Edward’s anger was bubbling and hissing in his ears until all he could hear was the thumping of his heart, threatening to explode from his chest. As he approached, the pianist froze in terror. He had been warned after all, his head turning to see the terrifying sight of Ed stalking towards him, fingers frozen on the keys that had sealed his doom.

A guttural roar escaped Ed’s mouth, first slamming the fallboard down onto the man’s fingers with a satisfying crunch. The pianist howled in pain, trying to apologize, trying to beg. Ed didn’t hear a single word of it.

How many phone calls had he made, pages of notes, planning, so much damn planning. This was supposed to be the perfect night, this was going to the night he told Oswald that he loved him. And this idiot, this bumbling fool, had fucked it all up. Those skinny fingers seized him by his hair, crashing his face against the piano over and over again. 

“Why did the man put his head on the piano!” He didn’t even realize he was screaming, the knife up in the air, seconds from coming down as he grinned wildly.

“Because he wanted to learn!” 

He stabbed him. 

“To play!”

Stabbed him again.

“By ear!” 

The metal of the blade flashed in the candlelight, stabbing into the musician again and again. Ed was panting from the effort, hot blood splattering across his face and hands. He began to laugh, hysterical from the excitement of the kill. He didn’t know how to stop himself even as the musician’s face become nothing but a mess of meat and bone. He began to slow down, gasping, his arms getting tired.

Oswald could watch Ed settle a score for hours, days even. This was part of why he was so drawn to the other. He reveled in the sounds of bones snapping, chuckling softly at the joke. He got up as Edward began to slow down, carefully approaching his lover’s side. He placed a hand on his shoulder to remind him that he was there. “Ed, I believe he’s dead,” Oswald assured him, taking Edward’s hand when he finally stopped. He laced their fingers together, looking Ed over with a contented little sign, thumb moving to brush away a few warm splashes of blood. 

Oswald’s touch was enough to bring Edward down from his bloodthirsty hysteria, slowly grounding him back to reality. The intense carnage was nearly forgotten, listening to the soothing tones of his lover’s voice. He only felt the warmth of Oswald’s fingers. Ed’s head was swimming, his heart starting to pound again, his body switched on completely. The smell of blood was still strong and Oswald looked so handsome, he could feel desire starting to stir within him.

“Now then, my dear Mr. Nygma,” Oswald cleared his throat, looking up at Ed with a pouty little look in his face. He lifted his foot, kicking the corpse out of his way. He took both of his lover’s hands, peering up at him as he sat down on the piano bench. “What was it you were going to share with me?”

Ed stared intently into Oswald’s eyes, dropping to his knees down in front of him. Oh, that pout melted his heart. There was so much he wanted to say; like how Oswald had reacted to his kill only further proved how perfect he was! They belonged together. He couldn’t imagine waking up another morning without him, how gorgeous he looked with the faint splatter of blood on his pale cheek… 

Ed licked his lips anxiously, gazing up at Oswald as a million thoughts zipped through his brain. His hands were shaking in Oswald’s, but he was smiling softly as he finally found the courage to say those three sweet little words that he had been aching to say all night:

“I love you.”

He had finally said it. Those magical three little words. And it felt just as exhilarating as Oswald had expected. Oswald had never seen Ed so vulnerable to the point of trembling before. He smiled softly, leaning in and pressing a sweet little kiss to Ed’s lips, tasting the blood splattered on them. “I love you, too,” he replied, his voice gentle and sweet, lips brushing the other’s as he spoke. 

If anything was more proof that they were perfect for each other, it was the fact that there they were, confessing feelings for each other while Oswald’s goons cleaned up Ed’s bloody mess around them. The men worked quickly, quietly, trying not to spoil the mood as they dragged away what was left of the body. They knew not to piss off the boss or his little buddy. They disappeared as quickly as they had arrived, going back to waiting outside so the boss could have his privacy.

Ed had barely noticed them, completely enthralled with Oswald. It felt so good to finally say those words and it was even sweeter to hear them spoken in return. Oswald’s dear kiss made his heart flutter, smiling brightly against his lover’s lips. He felt absolutely giddy, almost manic; he had gone so quickly from exploding rage to absolute joy in just a matter of moments. He slid his hands over Oswald’s thighs, shifting his weight so he was now down on one knee down in front of him. When their foreheads touched, Ed gently nuzzled his nose against Oswald’s, stealing a quick kiss.

“Even though this evening didn’t go exactly as you had planned, it has been absolutely perfect, Ed,” Oswald told him, reaching up the cup the other’s cheek, thumb gently brushing away a bit of blood that had been resting there. 

Oswald now knew how Ed had felt the other night when all of this started, that feeling of knowing the other cared enough to kill for someone ruining their evening. It was an intoxicating sort of high that he was certain no type of drug could ever match. Now that the mushy love stuff was out in the open, he could focus a little more on that heat rising in the pit of his stomach.

“Perfect? Really?” Ed asked softly, grateful for the reassurance that the evening had been successful despite the, ahem, mishaps. He affectionately squeezed Oswald’s leg, sighing, “I’m so very happy to hear you say that.” He leaned in for another kiss, holding on longer and deeper. He was starting to feel a bit more flirty, his body still riding a bit of the high from splattering someone’s face all over the piano next to them. He didn’t care that the waiter was still there, possibly watching them, hands sliding up Oswald’s legs and onto his hips. 

“Absolutely perfect.” Oswald reassured, letting out a happy little hum as the other’s lips pressed against his own, happily returning the kiss with equal passion. His breath hitched as he felt Ed’s slender fingers sliding along his body, eyes fluttering shut. Yup. There was zero chance that they were making it home, let alone to the car.

Ed moved his mouth to Oswald’s neck, nipping at his earlobe as he teased, “Well, dinner may have not been everything that I wanted, but I can assure you that dessert will be amazing.” 

“Out!” Oswald suddenly barked at the waiter, who had been standing there, awkwardly watching. “Unless you feel like joining your co-worker.” The waiter didn’t need another word, quickly scrambling out of the room. Now that they were finally alone, he couldn’t help but smirk a little bit, his hands running up along his lover’s arms. “Is that so? I’m so very excited to find out," he teased right back, fingers dragging through Ed’s hair, giving a quick little tug to that neatly coiffed hair of his.

Ed chuckled delightfully, listening to Oswald snap at the waiter. He loved how aggressive and commanding his lover could be. Oswald had a reputation for a reason. If that waiter hadn’t listened he wouldn’t have hesitated to slit their throats. Especially when it came to anything to do with Ed, Oswald was ruthless. 

Ed gave Oswald’s hips another playful squeeze, his thumbs slipping inward to massage his inner thigh. He loved it when Oswald was rough, growling softly as his excitement began to grow. “Oh, I think you’ll enjoy it very much,” Ed promised, smiling wickedly.

He let his fingers continue to move across Oswald’s body, tauntingly toying with the buckle of his belt. He bowed his head down slowly, his mouth moving to press against the growing stiffness through the fabric of Oswald’s pants. He tilted his head back up, smirking as he removed his glasses. They were going to be in the way of what he had in mind to give his dear Oswald.

Oswald's breathing became noticeably heavier as the taller man’s mouth began to tease his cock through his pants, instinctively giving his hair a sharp tug. 

Ed loved it when Oswald pulled his hair, groaning softly. He had half a mind to throw him across that piano and have his way with him right there. But no, he had promised his lover a sweet dessert and he intended to deliver. Nimble fingers worked at Oswald’s pants, hot and husky kisses pressed against his stomach as he pried the buttons and zipper open. His teeth lightly grazed at the tender skin just above his cock before Ed was finally ready to pull it out.

Oswald was a panting, moaning mess already, simply from the teasing nips and kisses. He was still getting used to this kind of attention, having spent most of his life convinced it would never happen to him. But this past week, they rarely left the bedroom for much of anything other than to eat or going to a different room to mess around. It was just like Ed to instinctively know what exactly to do to make Oswald a desperate, lustful mess. 

Edward took his time; slowly running his tongue over Oswald’s shaft and lightly kissing the tip. He savored the way his flesh tasted, but hesitated to fully take him into his mouth. He continued to kiss, tease, using his fingers to softly stroke him. He loved watching his little bird fall apart; it made him feel so good, so powerful that he could drive him crazy. It was such a huge turn on, he could feel his own pants were getting quite uncomfortably tight.

Oswald watched Ed’s every move through heavy-lidded, dark and lust filled eyes. His jaw went slack as he watched his lover’s lips and tongue tease his cock, just barely giving him what he wanted. It was a blood boiling kind of frustrating, but so painfully hot at the same time. 

Edward started to slow down, even daring to pull away as his eyes flickered up to look at Oswald’s face. He continued to stroke him with his hand, but wouldn’t return his mouth to his cock just yet. His other hand started to snake its way up Oswald’s shirt, nails lightly grazing the flesh he found. He smiled wickedly, enjoying this torture probably more than he should, asking innocently, “Would you like more? Or is this not exciting you enough?”

Oswald sucked at his teeth in frustration, but forced a sweet little smile on his face. He kept a hand tangled in Ed’s hair, the other reaching out to gently grab his jaw and his thumb lightly running over Ed’s lower lip. “My darling Mr. Nygma," he said, sounding kind at first, but within the blink of an eye, his eyes went dark and he was snarling. He dug his fingers into Ed’s cheek tightly, hissing, “Might I suggest that you stop teasing.” His voice was now a low growl, making it clear his patience was wearing thin. 

That rough grip, that dark and dangerous tone. Ohhhh, how exciting. Any normal person would have been terrified at angering the Penguin, but Edward only found it exhilarating. For most of their sexual exploration, Ed had been taking the lead. He grinned deviously, enjoying every bit of the heavy petting. He loved that he could push Oswald to this point and had seen so little of it in their romantic adventures thus far.

“Of course,” Ed purred. He turned his head to press a breathless kiss against Oswald’s hand, his eyes flickering dark as he rumbled, “And my dear Mr. Cobblepot, might I suggest you start screaming.” There wasn’t another moment of hesitation, it was time to give Oswald exactly what he wanted. Ed’s head ducked down and slammed every inch of Oswald’s cock back into his throat, sucking hard.

Oswald was about to challenge Ed’s suggestion, but before he could open his mouth to speak, Ed was practically swallowing his cock. He let out a loud moan, not able to get a coherent word out. This was a first for him. For all they had done the past week, they had mostly skipped straight to the sex. This was something entirely new and he fucking loved it, whimpering and moaning shamelessly.

Edward twirled his tongue around Oswald’s shaft, suckling greedily as he took his length deep into his mouth again and again. There was no more teasing; Ed wanted to use every bit of his mouth, his lips, and his tongue to make Oswald completely lose himself in desire. While his mouth worked his cock over, Ed’s hands were massaging his tender sack, his soft thighs. He groaned against Oswald’s flesh, fearing he was sucking so hard he might leave a mark but he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t want to stop until he made Oswald come.

Every sound Oswald made was music to Ed’s ears. Each pant and groan was exhilarating and urged him to suck harder, wanting so desperately to please his lover. It would come as no surprise to anyone who knew Ed’s detail oriented mind that he had been working on his oral talents leading up to this evening. He had read dozens of articles and there may have been a banana or two sacrificed during his training. He had never done this before; and like with everything Ed did, he wanted it to be perfect.

Panting heavily, Oswald’s head fell back against the blood covered piano, crying out at all the beautiful sensations. He was absolutely certain that Ed had to have practiced. He knew Ed better than he knew himself. Whatever he had done to prepare, fuck, it was paying off. Oswald was quickly becoming a writhing mess, moaning Ed’s name between desperate attempts to catch his breath. 

Hearing Oswald saying his name sent a shudder down deep in Ed’s stomach and made his cock ache. God, he couldn’t believe how good his lover tasted. Oswald looked so beautiful leaned back against the piano, lost in his own pleasure. If Ed could have smiled through the mouthful of cock, he would have. He managed a happy groan, keeping the sound deep and low so Oswald could feel it down in his throat. 

Oswald couldn’t help himself as his hips began to rock forward, practically whimpering as he felt his cock going deeper in Ed’s mouth. “Fuck, don’t stop!” he cried out, using his grip on his lover’s hair to guide him. Fuck. This was incredible. It wasn’t how he had expected dinner to go at all, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He was pretty sure he could do this forever, watching Ed through heavy lidded eyes. “You look so amazing like this," he praised, enjoying every second

Ed moved his neck to catch every roll of Oswald’s hips, relishing in how sweet his lover sounded. Hearing the compliment, amazing, oh, that set him on fire. He was so excited, but it wasn’t over yet. He didn’t want to stop until Oswald was screaming with pleasure. His hands raced over Oswald’s body, grabbing hold of his hips and slamming his cock as hard as he could until it was ramming into the back of his throat, gasping for breath before continuing his oral onslaught. 

Oswald kept a firm grip on Edward’s hair, watching him, in awe of the sight of him. Fuck. He was so incredibly amazing at this. It wasn’t too much longer before Oswald felt that familiar heat building in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want it to be over, no. He wanted this to last forever.

But Oswald knew that it couldn’t. He was a mess of moans, pants and screams, fingers gripping at his hair as tight as he possibly could. “Gonna come,” he managed to get out seconds before his orgasm hit. The pure, unadulterated pleasure washed over him, his hips jerking forward in uneven little thrusts, coming hard down Ed’s throat, screaming out his name.

Ed nearly choked as Oswald climaxed, struggling to swallow every last drop. All of his practice hadn’t quite prepared him for this part of oral sex. He couldn’t believe how much there was to swallow, how hot it was, sweet and salty all at the same time. He moaned happily, so pleased with himself. He was probably going to have a crick in his neck and his jaw was definitely sore, but having heard Oswald call out his name like that made it all worth it. He pulled back, softly kissing the tip of Oswald’s cock, licking any last bit that happened to escape. He sighed contently, leaning his head on Oswald’s thigh.

Oswald needed a few moment to catch his breath. He fell back against the piano, body heavy, taking a moment to come down from that high as he watched Ed nuzzle his leg.

“Well,” Ed laughed softly, “It certainly sounded like you enjoyed your dessert.” He got up to sit beside Oswald on the bench, trying to ignore his own raging hard on. He wasn’t concerned with dealing with it at the moment, he wanted to enjoy Oswald’s company. He loved that flushed glow he got after he came, he looked so beautiful.

Ed couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss Oswald’s neck. He pulled away for a moment, frowning, looking a little thoughtful as he said, “I am not sure… I am not sure if I should kiss you or not. I’ve read that it may be considered rude after, you know, doing that.” He smiled sheepishly, retrieving his glasses and putting them back on.

Oswald couldn’t help being all smiles, chuckling softly at the mention of Ed researching everything. “Ed, you may kiss me whenever you would like,” he assured him, leaning in and pressing a quick, appreciative little kiss to his lips. 

Ed spun around so that he was facing the piano, slender fingers sliding across the keys and hitting a few soft chords. He didn’t mind that the piano was still bloody, he actually sort of liked seeing his handiwork; just like he enjoyed admiring Oswald’s blushing face. The evening had definitely not gone as planned, but he was happy. 

Oswald pulled his pants back up and did them up, turning on his side. He leaned on the piano to watch Ed, eyes following his fingers as they moved along the keys. “I love watching you play," he added with a grin, a hand resting on his thigh, content and happy.

“And I love you,” Ed said earnestly, eagerly leaning over and kissing Oswald. It felt so good to say it again, even as naked as it made him feel. He could not have ever imagined a love so perfect. They were alone, surrounded only by the remaining blood of the poor, clumsy musician and the music from the piano. What a wonderful first date, what an amazing love.

Ed nuzzled his mouth against Oswald’s neck, kissing it lightly as he continued to let his fingers wander over the keys. If he could have pictured heaven, this may have been it. His lover by his side, excitement racing through his body, completely content. He let his shoulder lean into Oswald’s body, humming softly. He could have played for hours, sweet music forever filling the evening air. He would have let his fingertips blister from playing if not for Oswald finally urging him to bring their date to a close. A sweet kiss, a pleasant ride back to their home; and yes, it was a home.

This was now the house he shared with the man he loved, it was theirs. And as they went to sleep in their bed, Ed’s arms coiled tight around his lover, he knew then that _this_ was what heaven was like. Falling into slumber, hearing only Oswald’s soft breaths and the beating of his heart as he finally drifted off to sleep.

Happy one week, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Typo Sweep: 3/12/2017 NT


End file.
